


Reunion

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa didn’t need to be told. The moment the staff had started emitting a heartbeat, she’d known exactly whose it was – that much had been obvious by the look in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written well before the Frozen story arc of OUaT finished; hence, this is not canon-compliant. Also a prompt response from Tumblr:  
> "Frozen/OUAT: Kristoff is just a beard for Elsanna, and when Elsa and Anna reunite, questions arise about how close they really are."

Elsa didn’t need to be told. The moment the staff had started emitting a heartbeat, she’d known exactly whose it was – that much had been obvious by the look in her eyes. So it really wasn’t that surprising to see that same look show up again, even if it was like a bolt from the blue and Emma ended up having to practically vault over the table as the other woman just shot to her feet and  _ran._

“Hey!” She stopped short just beyond the door and cursed the fact that she’d helped the woman find clothes that let her fit in better, because at least the shimmering, blue dress Elsa arrived in stood out – jeans and a leather jacket were a good deal less distinctive, and picking Elsa from a crowd just got a whole lot harder. “Aw, hell,” she groaned, and tore off when she caught a glimpse of a pale braid snapping around a corner. “Wait up!”

Of course, the sight of the sheriff sprinting through the streets (and alleys –  _where_  was Elsa going?!) of downtown Storybrooke drew some attention, and while Emma ignored it – she had to, or she was going to lose sight of her because  _damn_ , Elsa was fast – it took all of maybe two blocks total before Hook showed up at the edge of her vision and settled into a brisk run beside her.

“Swan,” he greeted, and gave her a curious look. “Bit of a sharp pace for a jog, innit?”

“I’m not— jogging.” Emma cursed, and grabbed onto a lamppost to steady herself through a sharp turn. “Our latest and greatest shot up like something bit her, and took off.”

“Huh.” He jumped the hood of a car with remarkable aplomb for a man who still couldn’t remember what a cell phone was called. “So you found Dairy Queen?”

“Wrong queen.” A low-hanging branch almost slapped her in the face, but she ducked it and reminded herself to spend some more time on cardio. She wasn’t supposed to be beaten in a footrace, and certainly not by someone who’d yet to show any interest in a physical fitness regimen. But now that they were apparently leaving Storybrooke behind in favor of the forest… “Elsa!”

“Ah,” Hook murmured. “ _That_  queen. Y’know, for such a small town there’s an awful lot of those around. Where is she going?”

“If I knew  _that_ , I’d have taken the car. Elsa!”

“Bloody hell, she’s fast!”

“Then save your breath and run faster!”

It was sheer luck that they managed to keep up – or at least keep within range of sight – because Elsa was ducking and weaving with remarkable skill, and very clearly knew exactly where she was going. At one point - when Emma’s lungs had been burning for far too long and her legs were threatening to give out on her – she swore they’d lost her completely when she just vanished for several long moments. It was only a chance glimpse out the corner of her eye that made her turn her head, and she released a breath when she recognized Elsa, who was standing in a small clearing with her arms wrapped tightly around a young woman clad in a blue dress and a thick, pink cloak.

“Ah.” Emma set her hands on her hips as she jogged to a halt a respectful distance away, and tried to steady her breathing. “I’m guessing this is Anna.”

“Uh…” To say that Hook sounded skeptical would be an understatement. “I dunno, luv. I ain’t got any sisters, I’ll give you that, but if I did, that’s not how I’d be sayin’ hello to them.”

Well, maybe he had a point, Emma considered, and took deliberate, slow breaths as she felt her heart rate even out and studied the two women. They were curled together like pieces of a wooden puzzle – close enough that she doubted she could fit even a silk thread between them, with first their cheeks and then their foreheads pressing together, and she’d never even  _thought_  that Elsa could smile the way she was right now.

“That looks more like how I’d say hello to you,” Hook noted.

“What are you  _wearing?_ ” the newcomer asked of Elsa with a warm, slightly teary laugh, and brought up a hand to brush the wind-whipped, blonde hair back. “Never thought I’d see the day where you wore pants! And what kind of  _shoes_  are those?”

Elsa was laughing too, and maybe also crying a little. “Things are… different here,” she said, and then hugged the other woman until their bodies were meeting from head to toe. “Oh,  _Anna_ , I’m so glad to see you again.”

“… then again, maybe not,” Hook muttered. “Arendelle custom?”

“Maybe,” Emma agreed, but watched the two women with a keen eye even as the newcomer turned her head, spotted the two of them and freed one hand to wave enough that she felt comfortable in approaching them. Even if Elsa was blushing noticeably. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Anna was smiling warmly, and while the two sisters did extract themselves from each other, their fingers twined tightly. “Oh! You’re wearing pants, too! Does that mean I need to find a pair? Because I lost my pack… somewhere, and this is really all I have.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Elsa told her softly. “This is Emma Swan – she’s the sheriff here.”

“Hi!” Anna greeted again, and sent her a bright smile before frowning and turning to her sister. “Where is ‘here’?” she muttered, and then a glance at Hook made her eyes sharpen and her frame shift until she was effectively shielding the blonde with her own body. “And why does it include pirates?”

“Bright lass,” the object of her study commented, and folded his arms with a smirk. “Retired, though, luv. Not much pillaging to be done ‘round these parts, see?”

“And pillaging is against the law – even in Storybrooke,” Emma reminded him dryly, and patted the pocket that held her badge.

“Well, that too.”

“This,” Elsa spoke up again. “Is Killian Jones – also known as Hook, for…” she hesitated, and then rolled her eyes when Hook helpfully raised his left arm. “… obvious reasons. He’s a friend.”

“Storybrooke is a small, coastal town in a state called Maine, which is a part of a country called the United States of America, or just America,” Emma explained, as simply as she could. “We seem to attract a lot of people from other worlds or even times, and if you and Elsa come from the same time and place, there’s going to be a lot of strange things here.”

“I doubt you have anything stranger than what I’ve seen,” Anna remarked with a surprisingly wry look in her eyes. “But lead on – I’m sure the two of you know the way better than we do.”

Emma wondered, as their little quartet started off back towards town at a far more languid pace, if that had been a deliberate move on Anna’s part – a way of getting her and Hook to turn their backs on the Arendelle sisters and give them some privacy. She wondered even more whenever she glanced back and saw the distinct lack of distance between the two women as they walked and the little glances they’d exchange – the way they’d sometimes fall a little further behind and disappear from view for only a few seconds. A thousand, tiny things that could be totally innocent – could be no more than coincidence, and evidence of a very close, sisterly relationship.

Or of something that went a lot deeper than that.

Huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt, another chapter:  
> "I think this requires a follow up where they reconnect privately, if you know what I mean. *wink wink nudge nudge*"

There were so many questions – several times more than there were answers. Anna’s arrival had at least added one to the latter (small) pile, because yes, she  _was_  alright, and even though it had been hours since she’d found her in the forest, Elsa still felt very much as if her knees could unlock with relief at any moment. She knew that she was causing more questions with her own behavior – at least from the small section of the Storybrooke populace that she’d met herself during her short time here – but she  _needed_  to be touching Anna somehow, constantly, just to reassure herself that she was really there.

So she was thankful that so far, people like Emma were too polite to ask, and willing to shush those who were less patient.

“Be careful, alright?” Emma told her softly as she and Anna exited the house the very same evening. “This…  _Snow Queen_  is still out there somewhere.”

“I know,” Elsa promised, and struggled with tamping down a tremor of anxiety simply because Anna wasn’t in her field of vision. “We’ll be back soon. We just… need some time to ourselves.”

“And that’s fine,” came the reply, along with a small smile. “I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you, and we  _know_  your magic isn’t much help against her if it comes down to it.”

True. Strange and definitely frightening, but unquestionably true. So Elsa just nodded, and heard the door click softly behind her as she stepped away. The second she turned her head Anna was back in view, and she felt the nerves trickle free from her system on a long, drawn-out exhale the moment she set eyes on her, and when their palms touched and their fingers twined, the anxiousness left her completely. The smile on her face bloomed entirely without conscious thought, and was only made wider by the sight of Anna in the style of clothes that the people of this world wore; jeans, something called a ‘turtleneck’, and a long coat that hid the sword at her side, since she’d been stubbornly unwilling to part with it.

“Oookay,” Anna spoke up as they started down the street, with her head turning this way and that to take in all the sights that Elsa herself had at least grown a little used to. “Talk me through this again? Those lamps don’t use candles or pitch, but … elektrixity?”

“Electricity,” Elsa corrected softly, and tilted her head back enough that she could study the ‘streetlights’ herself. “I don’t quite understand how it works, but it does provide a very clear, very bright light.”

“Mm.” Anna looked down, now. “And this is a…?”

“Sidewalk,” she supplied. “Because it’s at the  _side_  of the road, and you  _walk_  on it.”

“Right. Well, that should be easy enough to remember,” was the low mutter, with Anna looking from side to side as they continued down the street. “What about the  _clothes_  though? Why is everyone wrapped up tighter than a saddle around a horse’s barrel?”

“That’s just the style, apparently.”

“Sure is easier to dress yourself.” Anna halted long enough to lift and waggle one foot. “Were these called ‘sneakers’?”

“Mmhm.” Elsa gave the hand in her own a tug and guided them down a side road, and Anna took care of keeping the air between them filled with easy, curious talk as they slowly but surely left behind the town in favor of the shoreline. The forest that came right out to the beach had also been an option, but while the moon was out and the sky clear, it would probably have been too dark among the trees for them to really be able to see anything. Unless, of course, they secured some sort of light source and thereby made themselves visible from very, very far away. So the shore it was, even if that meant they had to walk that much further before they were truly out of sight.

“This was a lot easier in Arendelle,” Anna commented wryly, once the only sound around them was that of the wind and the waves. “Getting you alone, I mean.”

Elsa chuckled, and bought the hand in her own to her lips. “In Arendelle, if we told people to leave us alone, they  _had_  to listen. We can’t exactly have the guards escort anyone away here.”

“As if you’d ever do that begin with.” Anna shaped a smile in the half-light, and when they both stepped closer, she slid a hand under the side of Elsa’s open jacket and let it settle on her waist. “You just get really scowly and even more polite than usual when you’re frustrated.”

And as though she was wanting to prove her sister’s point, Elsa scowled, and then sighed when Anna’s forehead thumped against her shoulder and she both heard and felt the low snicker that managed to somehow slip through the leather and warm her skin. “Alright, so I’m predictable,” she admitted, and smiled when she brushed a light touch over the back of Anna’s neck and felt her draw in a breath. “I’m the queen. I can be whatever I please.”

“Technically, you’re not ‘the queen’ here,” came the semi-thoughtful response, along with the sensation of Anna’s arms slipping fully around her waist and tugging until they were as close as they could be without being naked. “Not of this place, anyway.”

“Oh?” Elsa nosed her, and felt more than heard the soft breath of laughter when she nipped at the tip of a freckled nose. “Are you questioning my authority, Your Highness?”

“Perish the thought,” Anna murmured, and then Elsa could feel her smile when she ducked her head just enough to catch those soft lips with her own.

God, but she’d needed this, her mind thrilled. Needed the security of having Anna in her arms; the sensory overload that was the scent of her skin, the warmth of her body, the taste of her breath and the soft sound she made when Elsa curled a hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. She didn’t know exactly how long they’d been apart, but anything more than an hour had become far too long in the time since the Thaw, so this was undoubtedly far,  _far_  overdue.

“I can’t believe how much I missed you,” she whispered against those lips, and then swallowed a low moan with her own mouth when her hands slipped down Anna’s arms, around her back and she just couldn’t get close enough but that wasn’t going to stop her from  _trying to_. The fact that they had a limited amount of privacy only seemed to drive them higher, until she had to push Anna back against a wide tree trunk just to keep them both upright, and there were soft whimpers setting her own blood to roaring in her veins as she pressed closer still and felt Anna’s hands grasp –  _knead_  - at the strange materials that covered her upper body. Until Anna’s hands were all but fisting in her hair and she was frantically trying to remind herself that they were  _out in the open,_  even as her fingers found warm skin that she just wanted to touch and stroke and—

And she really needed to get herself under control, because she was all of a handful of seconds away from just  _taking_  Anna in plain view of anyone who cared to look, as if she was no more than… she couldn’t even finish the thought, but what she had with Anna deserved more than some desperate, adolescent fumblings in a world where she still didn’t know where the safe places were. No matter how much she wanted her.

“And to think—” she sighed into the salt-tinged air as she slumped against her sister, with Anna still leaning on the tree and both of them breathing heavily. “—I told Emma that you help with my control.”

That earned her a low laugh, as well as the light press of a warm nose against her temple while the arms around her squeezed gently. “Well, I do,” Anna teased, and grinned against the side of her face. “It’s just in two opposite directions. Which is completely okay with me, by the way.” Pause, and then in a lower voice, right after a soft kiss. “And I missed you, too.”


End file.
